The Family Way
by Hayley
Summary: Sequel to 'Spellbound'. Giles and Cordelia deal with impending parenthood and the scariest force on earth. In-laws.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Family Way 1/?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
email: hayleylamb2000@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Spellbound'.  
  
Rating: Nothing too shocking, but just for grins I'll give it an overall "R" (Better Safe Than Sorry)  
  
Disclaimer: The bad news is they aren't mine. The good news is what Joss don't know won't hurt him.  
  
Feedback: Would make me do a happy little Snoopy Dance all over my study  
. . . .  
  
Distribution: Ooh! Just as likely as feedback to make me Snoopy Dance!! Just let me know where and it's yours. . . .  
  
Spoilers: None really. . . .  
  
Author's Notes: This story was posted here previously- but now that there are new parts I'm reposting it. New parts should be up soon.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Lia, please stop fidgeting." Giles pleaded in vain. Cordelia had been primping, preening, fidgeting, pacing, for the past hour while they sat at the airport.   
  
Seeing the nasty glare his beloved sent him, Giles patted the seat next to him. "Cordelia. Come here."  
  
With a final glance over her shoulder at the clock, Cordelia did as she was asked.  
  
"You've got no reason to be nervous. They are going to adore you at first sight." Twining his fingers with his fiancee's, Giles lifted their hands to his lips gently kissing her fingers. "And if they don't I'll simply turn them into toads."   
  
His brothers had been warned to be on their absolute best behavior, and he'd made certain they knew the ramifications would be dire.  
  
"They're your *family*." Cordelia wailed softly. "And I couldn't have met them *before* I was ten million months pregnant and looking like a hippo, or *after* the baby was born. Oh no. I get to meet them when I'm fat and ugly and my ankles are too big to fit into any DECENT shoes. And I just want you to know that this is all your fault."  
  
Giles bit the inside of his cheek to stem the small wave of laughter that threatened to turn into a tsunami at Cordelia's ranting. At barely five months pregnant she was slightly more filled out than before their child's conception, but it only added to her beauty and vitality, and privately he was hoping that she would keep whatever weight she gained from the pregnancy.   
  
Of course Rupert Giles was too wise a man to *EVER* say those words aloud, knowing full well that his lovely fiancee would kill him on the spot.  
  
"You know, if their flight doesn't arrive soon I say we go home, lock the doors and spend the entire evening in the garden." Giles suggested, bringing their twined hands to rest on his thigh. "Light the grill, perhaps some of that roast eggplant you like so much. . . ." He leaned in closely and brushed the most innocent looking kiss against her jawline, sending shivers through Cordelia's entire body.   
  
"Ooh. . . . will you play for me?" Cordelia asked hopefully. With the Hellmouth actually QUIET for once, Cordelia couldn't think of anything more appealing than laying in her hammock stuffing her face while Giles sang under the stars.   
  
"I was rather hoping to play *with* you." Giles murmured wryly.  
  
"Why Mr. Giles! What sort of woman do you think I am?"  
  
"The woman who happens to be carrying my child." Giles answered grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help himself the idea that Cordelia was his at all was a marvel, but to have the love of his life, and a child as well. . . .it all seemed too marvelous to be true.  
  
"Don't start going all cave-ish on me Watcher man." Cordelia muttered bemusedly. Everytime Giles said the words 'carrying my child' she could practically see him in a loin cloth thumping his chest. "I mean it. One chorus of 'Havin' my baby' and I am soooo out of here."  
  
"Yes dear." Giles replied with mocking meekness.  
  
"Good boy." Cordelia leaned forward and brushed her lips across Giles in a brief salute which quickly blossomed into a full, passionate kiss..  
  
"Can't leave him anywhere."  
  
"Always one to make a public spectacle of himself."  
  
"Shameless really."  
  
"A man his age no less."  
  
"Not an iota of self-respect."  
  
"But what he lacks in restraint he makes up for in taste."  
  
"Good point. I suppose that we could be respectful and wait for him to finish. . . ."  
  
"Or we could offer a standing ovation."  
  
"Trevor, Devon." Giles groaned slightly and released Cordelia. Helping her to her feet, Giles stepped forward to embrace his brothers. Dr. Trevor Giles, in his early 50's was almost an exact replica of his brother Rupert. Sharp, intelligent features with crystaline green eyes.  
  
Devon Giles was the youngest of the three men in his late thirties, his hair lighter than his brothers he had pale blue eyes, but similar bone structure.  
  
"You must be Cordelia." Trevor smiled and immediately leaned forward to kiss Cordelia's cheek. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I hope that for Rupert's sake you're Cordelia." Devon's grin was just as dangerous and charming as Ripper's.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both. Giles has been trying to tell me all sorts of terrible things about you, but I wouldn't let him until you were herre to defend yourselves." Cordelia instantly felt her tension easing away.  
  
"Let's collect the bags, and be on our way." Giles kept one hand posessively on the small of Cordelia's back, and slung one arm cordially around Devon's shoulders.   
  
"Not quite yet old man." Trevor shook his head.   
  
"Rupert?"  
  
Giles blew out a slow breath and silently wondered what he'd done to irritate the fates *this* time. Of course he'd invited his father to come for a visit, but the invitation had been purely for show. Once offered he had known that his father would refuse it, appearences would be upheld, and both men would be satisfied.  
  
"Sir." Giles turned and approached a man in his seventies with pure white hair, wire rimmed glasses, and a stiff, almost corpse like posture.  
  
Cordelia felt a small shiver run up her back. This had to be her soon to be father in law. The man Giles never mentioned, and blatantly refused to talk about. It was like looking at the man Giles *could* be if he were to ever have all the life, warmth, kindness and tenderness sucked out of him, leaving only an empty husk.  
  
Watching the men shake hands stiffly, Cordelia silently promised that she would never let Giles' relationship with their child turn so cold, and formal.  
  
"Yes. I re-arranged my lecture schedule." Neville Giles responded frostily. "I'm assuming this is the girl?"  
  
"Cordelia Chase. It's very nice to meet you." Cordelia instantly adapted her tone to meet Neville's clipped words.  
  
"Let's get our bags and head over to the hotel." Devon offered taking Cordelia's arm easily.   
  
"Hotel?" Cordelia looked to Giles. This wasn't in their plans. When Giles had talked to his brothers just two days ago, they'd agreed to stay at the house.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid that prolonged exposure to Rupert will lead me down the path to darkness and sully my otherwise impeccable reputation." Devon exclaimed. "Plus there is the little matter of not wanting to afflict you with Trevor's snoring. Loud enough to wake the dead. Although, given our present location on a Hellmouth, that isn't saying much."  
  
Devon continued to chat with Cordelia leading her away from Giles and Neville.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to come afterall Father." Giles lied politely, lifting his father's carry-on bag.   
  
"Yes. There's a great deal that I wish to speak to you about and I realize that waiting for you to return home was pointless."  
  
Giles felt the slow steady throbbing in his temples. "I haven't considered England my home in a good many years. My home, my work, my life are here now, and have been since I was assigned a slayer." As for anything that the old man wanted to discuss, Giles knew it wouldn't be pleasent.  
  
As his brother and father approached, Trevor smiled. "We've got a battle plan. I'm going to take Father and all our luggage to the hotel, get checked in, and then we'll meet you, Devon and the lovely Miss Chase at a restaurant for dinner."  
  
"That sounds like an excellent plan." With Neville engrossed in the business of renting an acceptable car, and Devon and Cordelia chatting like old friends, Giles mouthed a silent 'thank you' to his older brother. If his father *had* to come, he was grateful that at least Trevor would help relieve some of the stress.  
  
And he got the distinct impression that the tension was just beginning.  
  
  
  
hr  
  
  
Mexican Restaurant  
  
"So there was my big brother. My idol. The one I worshipped and looked to for moral guidance as bare as the day he was born except for some hastily grabbed brances, while young ladies who were members of a neighboring school's bird watching society were looking for a Yellow Belted Horn Swallow."   
  
Giles groaned and slipped further down in his seat, his eyes promising retribution.   
  
"Oh God. . . ." Cordelia struggled to breathe. "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"My honor was at stake." Giles retorted taking a long pull of the Mexican beer in front of him.  
  
"Actually, a little more than his 'honor' was at stake." Devon interjected, unwilling to let the whole story go untold. "Seems that the branches he grabbed to protect his modesty were sumac. . . "  
  
Cordelia was sent into another fit of giggles. "Oh that's too precious. . . . that's one I've got to share with the gang." Turning to Devon, her hazel eyes twinkling she pleaded. "Please tell me that you're going to write these down for me? All of them?"  
  
"It's easy for you to laugh, I was the one who had to explain it to the nurse." Giles recalled morosely. "And if any of these stories get back to the rest of your friends I will find ways to make you pay, and pay dearly Cordelia."  
  
"Oooh. . . promise?" Cordelia winked and blew him a kiss before easing out of the booth. "Excuse me."   
  
Both men automatically stood, then returned to their seats once Cordelia was out of sight.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would try and control yourself Devon." Giles muttered grumpily. "I don't think that Cordelia really needs to hear every embarassing moment of my life up until the point we met."  
  
"Agreed." Devon nodded affably. "Just the *really* amusing ones. And that story about you in the sumac is always a crowd pleaser."  
  
"I hadn't realized that Father would be coming with you."   
  
The expression in Rupert's eyes clearly said how he felt about it too. "Neither did Trev or I until he arrived at the airport." Devon assured him. "Trevor even tried to have him called back to the Council on one of our layovers. No such luck."  
  
"I don't give a damn what his opinion of me is. In fact, I don't give a damn what his opinion is on a great many things, but one word, one utterance about Cordelia and I will load him on the first plane back to England."  
  
"He's been uncharacteristically quiet thus far."  
  
"Any chance that the shock killed him and his body just doesn't know enough to stop moving yet?"  
  
"You always were the optimist in the family old boy." Devon ordered another round. "Speaking of old, how old is the future Mrs. Giles?"  
  
"Do you really want to go there Dev?" Giles arched his eyebrows and widened his eyes in mock innocence.  
  
"Oh you can't scare me off that easily Rupert." Devon's laugh was rich and warm. "She's a delightful little thing, and if I didn't know you were such a ruffian I'd attempt to spirit her away from this Godforesaken wilderness. . . . "  
  
"Ooh. Are you guys done talking about me? Or should I come back later?" Cordelia approached the booth and placed a hand on Giles' shoulder. "And did you take notes?"  
  
"Rupert admitted to being your devoted love slave."   
  
"Oh, well that's nothing new or secret." Cordelia slid into the booth and twined her fingers through Giles'.   
  
Just as Giles brought her fingers to his lips, Trevor approached the table. "I was starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost." Giles remarked, noticing his brother's slightly flushed face.  
  
"Father sends his apologies. He was more tired than he realized, and he's going to take his meal in the hotel room." Trevor slid into the booth next to Devon.  
  
"Well you just got here in time. I was telling Cordelia about Rupert's adventures."  
  
"Yes, and now he's all done with that." Giles aimed a quick kick in the shin under the table, while looking perfectly innocent.  
  
Not wanting Giles to cripple his brother before she had the chance to pump him for more humiliating stories, Cordelia quickly changed the subject, and asked Trevor about his medical practice.  
  
By the time dinner was through Cordelia had to wipe away tears of laughter. Devon was a live wire, always ready with some smart ass quip, or joke. Trevor was more like Giles, more quiet, reserved, but with a sly humor and dry wit. And the brothers were so familiar with one another, that frequently she had to butt in and demand that they let one another finish their own sentences so that the new girl could understand them.  
  
It was right then that she decided that her baby wasn't going to be an only child. The closeness between the three brothers made her realize how much she'd missed being an only child.   
  
Mentally she began calculations. If this baby was born in September, then she should be well enough to get pregnant again in January. They kids couldn't be *too* spaced out age wise. She wanted Giles to be able to enjoy them as much as possible. And anyway, when they graduated from Highschool she'd only be 37.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a piercing pain in her skull exploding behind her eyes.   
  
Giles felt Cordelia's fingers clamp down on his hand, and her entire body go stiff beside him. "Lia?"  
  
Not answering, Cordelia clenched his hand harder and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trevor was instantly out of the booth, and reaching for her wrist to check Cordelia's pulse.  
  
"She's having a vision." Once Cordelia's grip eased slightly on his hand, Giles touched the side of her face. "Cordelia?"  
  
"I have to call Angel and Wesley."  
  
"Here. Use my cell phone." Giles handed it to Cordelia, keeping his hand stroking her hair soothingly.   
  
"Are they always like that?" Trevor frowned wondering what prolonged psychic visions could do to the girl.   
  
"Yes." Giles replied quietly. "Sometimes worse."  
  
"Has she ever been examined?"   
  
Giles' lips pressed together as he shook his head. He'd tried to convince Cordelia to submit to testing, but she had a deep rooted hatred of hospitals, and wasn't going to go in unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Cordelia handed Giles' cell phone back to him, and took a long drink of ice water. "Sorry about that. I guess I should be grateful that I didn't drool."   
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Some really ticked off demons. Wesley and Angel were about to walk into a trap. Now they know better. I *hate* not being able to help them." Cordelia gnawed on her lower lip.   
  
"You did help them Cordelia. You quite probably saved their lives." Giles soothed.  
  
"But I still feel like I should be doing more." Shooting an apologetic glance at Trevor and Devon, Cordelia grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm not normally such a flake."  
  
"Well I wouldn't go that far. . . ." Giles chuckled earning a pointed elbow in the ribs.  
  
"I don't suppose that your visions also deliver stock tips?" Devon queried casually.  
  
"Oooh! I wish they were that useful! But no. They're usually just demons and other icky things that go bump in the night."  
  
"What a waste of a perfectly good paranormal talent."   
  
Paying their bill the foursome split up at the door, with Trevor and Devon planning to meet Giles at his office at the museum in the morning.  
  
  
hr  
  
  
Giles and Cordelia's   
  
"Head still hurt love?" Giles asked dropping his car keys on the table next to the front door, and removing his jacket.   
  
"It's getting better." Cordelia dropped her purse on the table as well and instantly kicked off her shoes allowing her feet to sink into the plush carpeting.   
  
This was her favorite part of any day. No matter what was going wrong, or what evilness went on outside in the world, just being in their home was like an instant cure.  
  
The house was a perfect blend of its occupants. Modern. Comfortable. Practical. Stylish. Beautiful. Elegant. Welcoming. Refined.   
  
It hadn't been easy to find a house that would suit their needs, and the needs of their professional callings. But when the realtor had shown them the tri-level, house within walking distance to the museum, and the college campus, with five bedrooms and a fully finished lower level, a large back porch and swimming pool they'd fallen in love with it. Of course they'd told the realtor they were planning on an enormous family instead of the truth; they needed the extra space for a library of books on how to save the world from vampires and other demons. Or that they liked the fact there was a small refridgerator in the basement so they could store pop for the Scoobies and blood for their vampire allies. Or one of the features Cordelia liked best. The sliding glass door in the basement that meant the Slayerettes could come and go whenever they wanted without dragging slime, goo, or demon parts in on her carpeting.  
  
The basement was the working base for the Slayer and her friends. Two computers, all of Giles' books, records of vampiric activity in the area, and a special laptop with the entire demonology database on it.  
  
There were also magic supplies, and two small sectioned off corners with cots in case Angel or Spike got trapped there during the day.  
  
The couple made their way up the stairs past the guestrooms and the unfinished nursery to the master suite in companionable silence, Giles keeping his hand on the small of Cordelia's back, until she was settled at her vanity.  
  
"I really like your brothers Giles." Reaching up, Cordelia unpinned the crown of hair, letting it fall past her shoulders, then began to remove her makeup.  
  
"The feeling was very mutual Luv." Giles called from the walk in closet. "In fact, I think Devon would snap you up in a second if he could."  
  
"They're both so sweet, how come neither of them are married?"  
  
Giles emerged wearing the silk, midnight blue pajamma bottoms Cordelia had bought him right before she confiscated the top. "Trevor was married for ten years, but after Amelia passed away, he's just never had the heart to date again."  
  
"That's so sad. . . and Devon?"  
  
Chuckling, Giles slid between the cool sheets of their bed. "Devon's a tramp." He declared affectionately. "The word 'commitment' gives him hives."  
  
"Ahh. Sort of like you." Cordelia teased slipping out of the room to change into her sleepwear. A pair of boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
Giles frowned at that comment, and was still frowning when she returned. "That's not true."  
  
"What?" Oblivious, Cordelia lifted the covers and slipped in between the sheets.   
  
"I am *not* the person afraid of commitment in this relationship Cordelia. I believe that my first five proposals of marriage were rejected out of hand."  
  
Hearing the genuine irritation in his voice, Cordelia folded her arms under her breasts and glared at him. "It took you six tries before you could get that one sentence out without turning a terrible shade of GREEN!" She accused. "The first one was in the doctor's office when we found out I was carrying your baby. And the other ones were just as awful." When Giles opened his mouth to protest, Cordelia cut him off with the ease of a woman used to dealing with Wesley Wyndam Price. "Look, Giles. I love you, you love me, and we're going to be a great big happy family. The marriage thing will be nice, but it's not why I'm here with you. I'm here because I love you. With or without rings. Baby or no baby. So you don't have to pretend that marrying me was your first choice."  
  
Watching Cordelia snuggle down in the pillows, Giles turned out the light and lay awake thinking about what she'd said, until sleep claimed him.  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Work Related

Title: A Family Way 2/?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: hayleylamb2000@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Spellbound'.  
  
Rating: Nothing too shocking, but just for grins I'll give it an overall "R" (Better Safe Than Sorry)  
  
Disclaimer: The bad news is they aren't mine. The good news is what Joss don't know won't hurt him.  
  
Feedback: Would make me do a happy little Snoopy Dance all over my study  
. . . .  
  
Distribution: Ooh! Just as likely as feedback to make me Snoopy Dance!! Just let me know where and it's yours. . . .  
  
Spoilers: None really. . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
hr  
  
Sunnydale Museum   
  
"Fascinating set up you've got here Rupert." Trevor remarked idly looking through some of Giles' weapons.  
  
"Not much here though."  
  
"No. We keep several armories all over the city." Giles replied. "Never so much in one place that it could all be destroyed should something happen. The largest is at home."  
  
"Are we going to have the honor of being introduced to your Slayer?" Neville's question was less of a request, than a demand.  
  
"Actually, Buffy is no longer anyone's Slayer." Giles responded. "She has no contact with the Council." It was better to begin with his father as he meant to go on. He wouldn't allow the old man to bully Buffy into anything.  
  
"A result of your advice no doubt." Neville returned. "Not once in all the years of the Council has a Slayer ever turned her back on her calling."  
  
"It's not her calling that Buffy's turned her back on. It's the Council." Giles pointed out. "She still goes out every night and stakes vampires. She still works to keep the Hellmouth under some semblance of control. She is one of the most effective Slayers in history without *any* assistance from the Council. What does that tell you about the value of a Council of Watchers?"  
  
Devon let out a low appreciative whistle. That was a low blow he hadn't thought his brother capable of delivering, but Rupert did not disappoint, it was quick, clean and would hit their father right where he lived.  
  
"You never did understand the value of tradition, the place for a voice of reason." Neville puffed up. "The Council of Watchers existed before you did boy. It will exist long after you and your rogue Slayer are gone. If it weren't for the very council you have so great a contempt for you would have *nothing*. You'd still be in London dabbling in the occult, killing innocents and wasting away your life as a drunk. The Council gave you a purpose greater than yourself an opportunity to prove me wrong about your character to carry on a tradition from both sides of your family tree. And instead of gratitude what is your typical response? Scorn and derision. Perhaps in the future you might consider the empty hell your life would have been without the calling you've thrown aside."  
  
"Whoa. . . . time out here guys." Buffy walked into the basement of the museum to find her watcher, and a man who could only be Giles' father standing toe to toe. "You must be Mr. Giles."  
  
"You're the Slayer?" Neville asked in surprise. The girl wasn't even tall enough to see over his shoulder. She looked too delicate to be the chosen one.  
  
"That's what they tell me." Buffy held out her hand. "Buffy Summers."  
  
"Neville Giles."   
  
"Buffy, what brings you here? Don't you have class this morning?"  
  
"Took my chemistry quiz. Soon as we were finished we could leave." She gestured to the office. "I realized that I was running low on stakes, and came by to fill up for patrol tonight."  
  
"I don't suppose that sparring is anywhere on your list of things to do today?"   
  
"Hmm. . .that's a tough one. Get my butt kicked by my ticked off Watcher, or go on a picnic with my boyfriend. . . ." Buffy balanced her two hands like a scale. "Sorry Giles. . . .a girl's got to have priorities."  
  
"Your priority should be honing your skills young lady." Neville interjected.  
  
Buffy turned to face Neville, blinked, and turned back to Giles. "Anyway, as I was saying, we can make it up tomorrow if you're free."  
  
"Are you going to allow this child to be so disrespectful towards a member of the council Rupert?" Neville's tone implied that Giles had better do something about Buffy.  
  
"No sir." Giles replied. "I'm going to encourage her to be more vocal in her disrespect."  
  
Buffy's blue eyes widened. Oooh. Giles was more pissed than she could remember seeing him in a long time. "Okay. I always listen to my Watcher." She turned back to Neville. "Sunnydale is *my* town Mr. Giles. You know why I stick around for this little gig?" She dug into her purse and produced a wallet size picture of the Scooby gang. "This is why. Because everyone I love in this whole world is right here on the Hellmouth. They're why I stay, they're why I fight, and most of the time they are why I win. So if I want to spend an afternoon in a park and feel like a normal human being, then that's what I'll do. If you're so hot to tell me or my watcher how to do our duties, *YOU* can spar with him." She whirled on her heel and stalked towards the office to get some stakes, but tossed over her shoulder. "But I'd watch his left hook."  
  
"Fiesty little thing isn't she?" Devon chuckled. He'd seen his father apoplectic before, but never such a nasty shade of purple.   
  
"Yes, well. I had planned on giving her a copy of the Slayer Handbook. . . .but ten minutes after meeting her, I came to the conclusion that the Handbook was utterly useless."  
  
Trevor watched as Buffy emerged from the office with a backpack stuffed with stakes, and stormed out of the basement. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't most Slayers solitary? Friends and boyfriends are not the norm. . . ."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to meet the rest of the 'Scooby Gang' during your visit they're a very remarkable group of young people." Giles ignored his father's derisive snort, and continued to lead his brothers on a tour of the museum.  
  
  
hr  
  
  
Angel's Mansion  
  
  
"Angel? Are you down here?" Cordelia descended the stairs of the mansion to the basement where her boss and friend had taken to brooding lately. She knew that moving back to Sunnydale, so close to Buffy and Riley hadn't been easy for the vampire, but most days he seemed okay with it.  
  
Angel set aside the book of poems he'd been reading with a sigh. "Yes Cordelia."  
  
"Good." Crossing the massive basement, Cordelia settled herself in the wingback chair next to Angel's with a contented sigh.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just. . . ."  
  
"Just what? You haven't even lectured me about brooding once today." Angel teased gently.  
  
"Giles' family is here."  
  
"And you're hiding out here. . . ."  
  
"His brothers are really nice. I just feel like I've known them forever. But his *father*. . . .it's so strange Angel. It's like I'm looking at Giles' face. Not Giles' face *NOW* but maybe Giles 20 years from now, and lemme tell you, he still looks good, but that's not the point. . . .he's COLD. It's like he's not looking at you. . .he's looking through you. I know he's Giles' dad and everything, and I SHOULD be nice to him. But I just want to run the other way when I see him."  
  
"From what I've heard about Neville Giles from Wesley, that's not an uncommon reaction. The man is considered one of the most respected members of the Council. I'm sure that Giles' 'methods' make him more than a little uncomfortable."  
  
"See? Right there! That's what I don't get! What is the Council's major malfunction with the way Giles does his job? Let's see. . . world saved, evil doers undone, Slay-Girl still alive and kicking. I don't see the problem!"  
  
"That cinches it Cordelia. You'll never be a Watcher." Angel smiled. "You see, the Council is like one big ivory tower. They've got the intellectual information. They *know* what's out there. They even might *know* how to deal with it, but when it comes time to APPLY it, the Council fails miserably. They're so caught up in their own rules and regulations they don't know that sometimes on a Hellmouth you just have to wing it and hope for the best."  
  
  
hr  
  
  
Later that Night:  
  
"Father and brothers tucked safely away?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"End of the world avoided?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"All of humanity saved?"  
  
"For the moment."  
  
"Bad ass disposed of?"  
  
"Dispatched in a great many small oozing pieces."  
  
"Good guys safe and accounted for?"  
  
"Every last, cranky, hormonally driven, angst ridden, calf-eye making, brooding, whining one of them."  
  
"Sacred duties performed for the night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then job well done lover of mine." Cordelia rolled to her side and propped her chin on her hands. She really hadn't been sleeping anyway. She never slept until Giles was home and the doors locked for the evening. It didn't matter whether he was stuck at the museum, or out of town, or saving the world from brassed off demons. "You look tired. How about a bath?"  
  
"Luv, that sounds heavenly."  
  
"You run the water, and I'll bring you a drink."  
  
Cupping her beloved face in his hands Giles planted a quick kiss on her lips. "My own angel of mercy."  
  
"Well, when my man saves the world, I like to pamper him a little." Cordelia placed her fingertips in the corners of her mouth and twisted them sweetly. Climbing as nimbly as possible from their bed, she tugged on a robe and headed down the stairs.  
  
She quickly poured Giles a scotch and soda and returned up the stairs to find her husband in the bathtub, eyes closed submerged to the waist in bubbles.   
  
Leaning against the doorway she enjoyed the view. Things had been so busy on the Hellmouth lately that it was almost impossible to have any time alone with him.   
  
"Are you going to stare at me, or join me?" Giles asked wryly without opening his eyes. He could feel her in the room, her essence radiant and overpowering. "And either way, I could use that drink." He added, not certain if his words would reward him with scotch and soda being poured over his head. One of the joys of life with a pregnant woman.  
  
He loathed scotch and soda, it being a terrible waste of good soda, and even better scotch, but he accepted the watered down drinks gratefully knowing that it was one of the many small ways in which Cordelia cared for him.  
  
"I thought I'd scrub your back." Cordelia pressed the cool glass into his hands and picked up a soft body puff. She poured a small dollop of Body Shop Nautilis body gel on the puff and began to ease it over Giles' scarred, aching back.   
  
Sighing, Giles allowed himself to slump forward, giving in to her tender touch. "That's wonderful Cordelia." He murmured appreciatively. "How was business today?"  
  
"Snagged some new clients. Angel and Wesley are going to be busy."  
  
"Angel and Wesley were a good deal of help tonight. I don't know that we could have defeated the demon as quickly as we did without them. And I know that there would have been a good many more casualties."  
  
Giles took a prolonged sip of his drink, waiting for her interruption before continuing. She of course did not disappoint.  
  
"See?? I tell you and I tell you and I tell you again that Wesley *is* a good Watcher and addition to the Scooby Gang."  
  
"*Good* is such a strong word. How about we say he's climbing steadily towards acceptable?" Giles chuckled as Cordelia brought her palm down flat and slapped the surface of the water, splashing him. "You know, I'm not sure I want to discuss another man while you're touching me." He mused, his breath catching slightly in his throat.  
  
"You mean I should stop doing that?" Cordelia paused in her ministrations.  
  
"Erhmm. . .no."  
  
"Then it's *this* you want me to stop?" Cordelia cocked her head to one side.   
  
"Definately NOT!" Giles captured her by the forearms and gently pulled his alluring lover over the rim of the tub, landing her in the warm soapy water. "I want you to be quiet and love me."  
  
Soapy hands running through his hair, Cordelia laughed softly. "As you wish."  
  
  
hr  
  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
"Agreed. It's not the ideal solution Neville. But we both know that there is hardly ever an 'ideal' situation. We need the upper hand with your son, and frankly this may be the only way to get it." Quentin Travers' lifted his glass to his lips. "And really in the grand scope of things, this is rather mild. Surely Rupert will see the reasoning?"  
  
Neville Giles snorted in derision. "You ridiculous little man. You've obviously never met my son."  
  
  
hr 


	3. Bonds of Brotherhood

Title: A Family Way 3/?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: hayleylamb2000@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Spellbound'.  
  
Rating: Nothing too shocking, but just for grins I'll give it an overall "R" (Better Safe Than Sorry)  
  
Disclaimer: The bad news is they aren't mine. The good news is what Joss don't know won't hurt him.  
  
Feedback: Would make me do a happy little Snoopy Dance all over my study  
. . . .  
  
Distribution: Ooh! Just as likely as feedback to make me Snoopy Dance!! Just let me know where and it's yours. . . .  
  
Spoilers: None really. . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Have I mentioned that I really don't like him?"  
  
Xander's jaw dropped. "No! Really? I wasn't sure what with the way you mentioned him and 'evisceration' in the same sentence."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I'm sorry. But I thought Travers was a pain. Giles' father is worse." Reaching out she snagged a couple of french fries from Xander's plate and got swatted for the effort. "If I didn't understand why Giles ran off and became 'Ripper' before I do now. He's always talking about me like I'm an escaped science project."  
  
"How long is he going to be in town?" Willow asked reaching for a few more of Xander's fries. "Could you maybe- I don't know? Avoid him."  
  
"I keep trying but he's always at the museum going over Giles' Watcher Diaries."  
  
"You're kidding! I thought those were supposed to be for your Watcher only until he died!"  
  
"Apparently there's this loophole where they have to be presented on 'special request'."  
  
Xander looked up and asked. "On the scale of one to ten, how mad is Giles right now?"   
  
Sighing, Buffy plucked the remainder of Xander's fries off the plate. "Let's just put it this way- if you see Giles in a dark alley you might wanna consider running in the other direction."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Insufferable arrogant ..."  
  
"If you don't stop that Rupert you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Trevor remarked mildly as he watched his brother push himself on the treadmill.  
  
"I thought this was supposed to prevent that." Giles grumbled as he returned to a more even pace.   
  
"We'll see what the results are." Trevor glanced down at Rupert's medical chart. "But I will say this you're in damnedably good health for a man your age. If I could find a way to bottle your health I'd be a rich man."  
  
"Easy." Giles puffed out. "Just write a prescription for your patients to join the Council, get assigned an active Slayer and reccomend that they avert an appocalypse a year on average."  
  
Trevor snorted. "Right. Stake two vampires and call me in the morning? I think not. Don't you have your own physician here in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Not a steady one. They might begin to ask questions about the amount of time I spend in the emergency room on monthly basis. It's simpler to list an out of country doctor who I'm certain the hospital will never make any effort to contact. Namely you." At his brother's signal, Giles slowed his pace on the treadmill. "And really- aside from being knocked about I haven't actually been *sick* in the last 6 years."  
  
"How's your drinking?" When Rupert turned a cool gaze on him, Trevor merely shrugged. "I'm not asking as your brother I'm asking as your physician. You're not 15 anymore Rupert and I'm not going to go running to mother about it so quit being belligerant and tell me."  
  
"What is it you want me to tell you? That I still drink? Fine. I still drink more than I should. But I drink less now than I have in the last few years. Cordelia has me on a short leash."  
  
"If the end result is keeping your liver functional for another 10 years then she should feel free to keep that leash as short as she likes." Trevor jotted down a few notes in Giles' chart and proceeded to check the results on the portable heart monitor he had connected to his brother. "Seriously though Rupert- now is the time for you to cut back. Think of it in terms of having more years with your wife and your child. You've always maintained that the drinking didn't matter because you had nothing to look forward to- now you do. Don't piss that away."  
  
Hearing the truth as well as the concern behind Trevor's words, Giles tamped down on his impatience at being lectured to. His brother was right- as was his habit. And he had told Trevor the truth, he was drinking much less lately without realizing why. For the first time in his life he had something to look forward to.   
  
The life of a Watcher was generally a solitary one. Those who did marry and raise families did so long before turning 47. He'd been resigned to a life without companionship or family now faced with both he wanted very much to have all the time in the world to enjoy them. "Are you quite through lecturing me?"   
  
"God I hope so. There's no stopping Trev when he gets nattering on like an old woman." Devon stepped into the basement of the museum carrying a couple of deli sacks. "Brought lunch."  
  
"All right. We're through for now anyway." Trevor recorded the last of the results and tucked Giles' chart away for further analysis later when he could concentrate on it fully. "Now Devon tell us what you've been up to this afternoon."  
  
Taking a seat at the round conference table, Devon spread out the sandwiches and salads and twisted the cap off a bottle of water. "Did you know property in Sunnydale is pathetically undervalued?"  
  
Giles reached for a towel and rubbed his face. "You can't be serious? Low property values on a Hellmouth? I suppose it might be the high death rate. Or possibly the repeated destruction of property in any number of supernatural occurences from earthquakes to zombies." He had cleaned his glasses and with a quick wash of his hands joined his suspiciously grinning brothers when an idea occured to him. "And why are you looking at property in southern California?"  
  
"It's customary to have a place to move TO when one is moving." Devon answered smugly. "I hope you haven't taken to nude sunbathing in the backyard Rupert- as of this time next week you're going to have new neighbors. I've got the place to the south of you and Trev's place will be to the north."  
  
For a moment Giles was too stunned to speak. "You- You can't be serious. Move *to* Sunnydale? Trevor you have a practice."  
  
"A practice that I've been phasing myself out of for some time." Trevor responded evenly. "The younger partners are ready, willing and able to buy me out. It's going to cost them a pretty penny but that's the plan. Once they do there's nothing to keep me there. I can open a part time practice here to keep my hand in..." He met Giles' surprised gaze with sincerity. "And I want very much to be near family again."  
  
"And you Dev?"  
  
"Me? Oh hell Rupert- I can write anywhere. And the two of you aren't leaving me stranded on the other side of the ocean with our father." Devon grinned. "I'll be damned if I'll be taking care of him in his old age."  
  
"I don't know what to say... you are determined?"  
  
"It's already a done deal."  
  
  
**  
  
  
Crawford Street Mansion:  
  
  
"Angel? Is that you? I've just run across something that bears investigation..." Emerging from the mansion's library, Wesley held a teacup in one hand and an ancient Sumerian text in the other. "There is mention here of the one of the first expeditions..." Wesley words trailed off as he faced the stranger standing in the doorway of the offices. "Oh excuse me. May I be of assistance?"  
  
"Wesley Wyndham-Price I presume."  
  
"Yes. And you would be?"  
  
"Neville Giles."  
  
Closing the Sumerian text with a barely audible snap, Wesley nodded. "Yes. I must admit your presence here is something of a surprise."  
  
Neville surveyed the mansion's interior. "As is yours Mr. Wyndham-Price. I can honestly say that I never would have expected to find Andrew Pryce's son to be working for a vampire."  
  
At the mention of his father's name, Wesley's spine fused into a steel rod. "The duties I perform here are virtually identical to those I performed as Watcher. Only with a greater degree of freedom in how I perform them." He set down the book at the edge of Cordelia's desk and gestured to his teacup. "Would you care for some..."  
  
"No. I am looking for my son's fiancee."  
  
"Ah- I'm afraid Cordelia's gone out on an errand."  
  
"I'll wait." Neville seated himself on the sitting room sofa.   
  
  
** 


End file.
